Portal to an Affair
by Greg the Lucario
Summary: My first piece of fan fiction, a crossover of Pokemon and Digimon, in which Lucario begins a relationship with Renamon. This story contains very adult scenes, and is only the first of what should be a fair few stories.


L and R fic

Portal to an Affair

Fore note: This fan-fiction is written in the presumption that Lucario survived the events of Lucario and the Mystery of Mew.

Also, it completely alters the storyline of the Digimon series and movies.

This is my first ever fan-fiction, so could criticism please be constructive.

Finally, it is narrated by Lucario, and everything is from his viewpoint, Enjoy!

Part One: Data Genesis

I was still getting used to the place I had been transported too after I stepped into that bright light, and to the fact that it would be a fair while before I could make contact with my companions from back then.

It was a pleasant October evening, probably a few days since my last hectic adventure, I was walking a path through the forest adjacent to the town of Malden.

I couldn't help pay attention to the trees, there was something about them this morning that made them particularly eye-catching.

"Must have been last night's rain" I said to myself, half in reassurance, half in speculation.

I then noticed the sky, dull grey clouds were gathering, heralding the onset of yet more rainfall, and I was still a fair distance from the town.

"Oh boy, I don't want to have to dry off my fur again" I moaned, and began to walk at a hasty pace.

About a minute of speed-walking later, I noticed something…

The reason the trees were so eye-catching wasn't anything normal at all, there was a strange glow emitting from them.

Suddenly, this glow left the trees, each one forming a small flying shape, like a symbol from a nonexistent language.

I froze in my tracks, completely in awe of what was happening around me.

These flying symbols then began to move together, and meet in the middle of the path about ten meters from where I stood.

They began to fuse together, until they created a flat surface, which took on a mirror like sheen…

This 'mirror' then rotated to face the ground, emitting an unearthly scream as it widened and vomited fourth something… or someone…

It then dissipated completely, leaving no trace, excepting whatever it just spewed out.

"Uh… you okay!?", my wonderment was immediately replaced with concern, as I rushed to the unfortunate heap on the ground.

When I reached it, I realised it was definitely a living creature, unconscious, but alive, and one like he had never seen before.

I did not know back then that this was Renamon.

No sooner had I used aura sight to see if she was alright, did I notice other auras encroaching, those of wolves, they must have noticed the whole commotion earlier!

To be honest, I was tired of being the good guy, for once I wanted to live out a week or so like a normal being, but I knew I had to help her…

We were not completely surrounded, and so I picked up this comatose body and began to sprint back the way I came.

As I was running, the rain began to pour down, I said to myself "what in the world is going on?"

**Part Two: Rescuer and Rescued**

The welcoming sight of the hotel slowed my pace to a walk, I pushed open the doors using my tail (as my arms were full), and slumped this strange being on one of the foyer benches.

"I'd like a week's stay please, for me and my companion there"

The receptionist looked around, chewing gum in a most annoying fashion…

"Where's your traina', puppy?"

In response to her question, I lifted my paw, and emitted some aura energy from it, waving it in front of her, so she would recognise just who she was talking to.

"Oh, your that one, a'ight then, there's your room key, but only cause your such a cutie…"

"Uhhhm, thanks…" I replied.

It was a pain talking to people like her, when you not a human being, people nearly always talk down to you… I was getting tired of it, but its something I have to live with…

I looked around to see my 'companion' awakening, and so I rushed over to her.

"Are you okay?"

She, as was made clear by her voice, responded wearily "I… I'll be fine… wh… where am I?"

"Well… your in Malden village, in the hotel…"

"What… Malden? I've never heard of…"

Suddenly, she paused, her eyes overcome with shock…

"No… Its not… my friends…"

She broke into tears mid-sentence, I began to comfort her.

"Please, don't cry… I haven't even introduced myself… I am Lucario" I said to her, scarcely over a whisper.

"I… I'm… Ren… Renamon" she said, her sentence interrupted by frequent sobbing.

"what was that about your friends anyway? I might be able to help…"

She looked at me, tears marking the fur on her face "I doubt it… I… I came from a different place to this… a different world… so did they, they said they came from the 'real world' or 'Earth' or something…"

"Earth? This is Earth, Renamon" I said, hoping to cheer her up…

Her eyes lightened up, and her tears turned from those of sorrow to those of the utmost joy, success!

"R… really? Yes! Oh Lucario!" she exclaimed.

"Heh, was only saying" I replied as I opened the door to our room.

Possibly due to emotional or physical exhaustion, or both, Renamon moved directly towards the bed, and with little more than a quiet sigh, fell on top of it, already asleep before she finished moving.

"Well, this is a new one for me" I joked to myself.

It dawned on me that she may have suffered some kind of injury before she came through that… thing, and that I should check to see if she was okay.

I gingerly knelt beside her on the bed, and began to look her over…

I tell you now I had not seen such a beautiful thing in a long time… her fine shape… beautiful colouration…

As my gaze travelled down her body, I slowly began to realise I was giving in to my primal urges, and my sexual organ was following suit.

"whoa… I should stop… this isn't right" I thought to myself, as I pulled away and walked over to my bed.

This was completely new to me… almost all the time before I was but a child in this domain… but now… she was here…

It wasn't long before sleep overcame me too.

Part Three: Local Introduction

The morning light was both bright and intrusive, conveniently coming in at just the right angle to dazzle me as I woke up.

I could just about make out the figure of Renamon's body, standing in the blinding sunlight.

"uuuhhhhrrr… how are you this morning?" I moaned as I clambered from under my sheets.

"Wonderful, thanks for everything you've done Lucario…" she replied, sounding cheerful.

"Oh… it was nothing, honest…"

"Hmm… that reminds me… can I stay here with you? I have nowhere to go and I scarcely even know where I am…"

"Yeah… sure, you can stay, in fact, I'll introduce you to some of the stuff here, just so you get an idea of just where you are"

"Really? Oh that would be great!" she exclaimed as she embraced me, missing the spike on my chest by a mere fraction.

"Y… Yeah… we should head off and start then".

As we left the hotel, I explained to her the pokemon capture and 'trainer battles' system, and she told me that there was something similar where she came from, but with a lot less boundaries…

Clearly, her world was different to ours, but the way she talked to me, I could tell that, deep down, she and I had a lot in common.

In Malden we didn't encounter much out of the ordinary as I led her round, just the old fountain, the park, the shops district and the garage.

As we were walking however, I noticed an amateur trainer coming our way, he was gazing at me in the most bizarre way…

As he got closer, I then realised it was Renamon who he was gazing at, not me…

He began to speak, still with an odd look on his face.

"Wh… What's that? A new species? But it can't be ID'd!"

"Oh… allow me to explain" I interjected, "this is Renamon, despite her appearance, she is not a pokemon and is thus not able to be captured or ID'd, so sorry pal"

He mumbled something, then said "ugh… fine… one day I'll be a big shot, Lucario… Bigger than that Ketchum guy!"

"Yeah… good luck with that…" I said to him, speeding up his exit.

After he left, I finished my tour with Renamon and arrived back at the hotel, and we booked to have dinner there.

As we waited, she turned to me and said: "You know… Lucario… your really brave…"

I laughed it off, presuming she meant that trainer incident "well, he wasn't exactly terrifying, friend"

"No… no… I meant when you picked me up… and ran from those wolves…"

I was amazed, wasn't she unconscious when I she appeared?

"You were unconscious, how do you know what happened?"

"I was pretending…"

"WHAT?"

"I woke up the second you started talking to me, but I decided to act like I did so as to get a good idea of just what was going on, I was hoping you'd explain it… then I saw the wolves"

I was a little annoyed, but I tried not to show it, it wasn't her fault.

"Would have been more helpful if you were running alongside rather than weighing me down…"

"Oh Lucario! I'm so sorry!"

She went to grab my paw in apology, but by pure reflex action, I moved it out the way…

It was only then that I realised what her hand had accidentally grabbed instead.

In the middle of the foyer, with at least ten other people around, three of which were children… Renamon… had indeed… just groped me…

We stood there, motionless, her hand slowly slid off of my privates, us both blushing profusely beneath our fur…

Eventually, everyone went about eating again, a few tutting, and when we got our meal, we finished it in swift silence…

I was worried that she was upset… I felt… almost guilty… as if it was my fault what just happened did.

When we got back to the room, I felt guilty for being so harsh to poor Renamon, she had been thrust into this world and it was my duty to guide her through it…

"Sorry", at first I didn't realise, but it dawned on me, we had both said sorry at exactly the same time…

**Part Four: One hell of an apology.**

We sat down together, side-by-side on the bed, our tails one on top of the other.

I turned to her and said "Renamon, there's something I need to tell you"

I swallowed, I hadn't thought my actions through very well… but I couldn't help myself…

She turned to me, by looking in her eye, I could tell she was trying to suppress something…

"Yes?"

"You… you are perhaps… t… the most… attractive… th… th… thing I have ever seen…"

In my mind I kicked myself for my stuttering and blushing as much as I did, but a look of relief and joy came to her beautiful face.

"Oh Lucario! I was just going to say that to you, I was about to pluck up the courage!"

With those words, I knew I had found a good friend.

She was such a wonderful person, she was so open, but yet she had a hidden beauty which only a close relationship could uncover, I had to know more!

I moved closer to hug her, but as I did, her arm reached behind me…

She began to stroke my buttocks, sending a shiver down my spine, not only was she attractive, but her very actions were exiting me.

As she did this, I became aware of the fact I was once again developing an erection, because of this I began to blush again.

Barely capable of containing my own primal urges, I reached out with my paw, towards her… almost beckoning vagina…

My head was spinning, what exactly was going on? Here I was with a person I had saved, we had only known each other for two days or so… and now this?

All intelligent thought was dismissed, as I began to caress her lower body…

The gentle sounds she made only inspired me to keep at it, she too became more vigorous in her stroking, and soon we were both howling with pleasure…

She turned to me, panting, and asked: "are you sure this is okay, Lucario"

With a smile, I replied "It's… f… fine… as long as… uhh… you feel… as I do… ohh…"

Renamon looked down at my… manhood, smiled, saying: "Well then, I guess there's no hard feelings, apart from the ones your having"

At first I didn't catch on to her crude joke, but when I did, I rolled my eyes at her, saying "that mouth would be better served kissing!", and with that, I embraced her mouth with mine.

I thought to myself: "Only a few moments, and I'll be… doing it with her!", my excitement at the thought was unbearable… but only then, I noticed, with the utmost horror… she had fallen asleep.

Standing over her, with my now-pointless erection, I buried my face in my paws and said to myself "so damn close… maybe tomorrow"…

With that, I went downstairs to get a drink… I thought that everyone would be asleep, but, with my luck…

I had just walked downstairs, with my now dripping erection, into the middle of the regional landlord's annual ball… I felt like an absolute idiot.

The room was fully decorated, and there were guests as far as I could see, I was spotted almost instantly.

The looks I got were ones to remember, specifically that of the hotel owner's wife, shortly before she fainted and fell to the floor…

Acting as if nothing had happened, and attempting to bottle up my now obvious embarrassment, I strolled over to the water cooler and got a drink, then headed back the way I came… retracing my footsteps as over a hundred eyes followed my every move…

When I reached our room, I sighed and looked out the window, it was a calm night, with a gentle wind blowing, I smiled to myself, saying "Darn… this has been quite something… and it isn't nearly over yet…"

My thoughts turned to my old friends… what would… no… what will they think? Before, I was just a pokemon fighting by their side… but now I had… a lover?

Part Five: Morning Glory

I woke the next morning, staring at the beige ceiling as usual.

I was thinking whether I should wake Renamon or not when… I saw it…

A yellow and white tail swayed across my view, in a reflex action, I sat up… squish.

Renamon was not asleep, but on all fours on top of my bed, her rear in front of me.

I don't know if it is what she intended, but I had just buried my nose deep into her vagina…

"What the… what the hell?" I exclaimed, my voice altered by the fact my nose was covered.

"auuhh… th… that's just right…" she moaned as if in response.

This must have been that hidden side of her I had noticed… unknowingly I had just rescued and befriended a very randy being indeed.

I felt uneasy, if she was willing to do this, then what would she do next time round?

I withdrew my nose and told her I had to go get something to eat...

When I got downstairs, I sat down on one of the bar stools and began to think.

The bartender walked over, a lean man, with a full beard and beady, staring eyes.

"You okay there… uhh… Lucario?"

"Yeah, I'm fine"

"Nice to hear…" he said as he leaned on the other side of the bar to me.

Eventually, I plucked up some courage to ask his advice.

"If you were in a relationship with a woman, and she kept making advances on you… what would you do?"

He smiled and said to me "Oh, I'd beat her to it, it's obvious that if she was doing that, that she'd want sex, and if its her who ends up making that happen, she might think you're a bit… you know…"

"Oh… thanks for that"

I swivelled round on the stool to look about the room.

All of the last few days had been pretty hectic, I had never truly had time to take a look at my surroundings.

The room was large, grand, and spacious, with large tapestries depicting famous legends of old, and trainers of new, as if comparing them.

The floor was covered entirely by a huge ornate carpet, I winced as I noticed that the stains from my leaked seed last night were still there in the west side of the room, so obvious it was as if the very carpet was taunting me…

After a few more exchanged words with the bartender, who I learned was called Leonardo, I decided it was best to head back upstairs.

As I ascended in the elevator, the bartender's words rang through my mind…

After a lot of thought, I decided I had to prove to Renamon just how able I was, and I swore to myself that I would have her penetrated and lying in a puddle of my own seed by the end of the day…

**Part Six: The She-wolf's Lair**

I slowly opened the door, Renamon was looking out the window, almost identical to the way I was the previous night.

I walked closer until I was a meter behind her, she knew I was there, and began to speak.

"You know, I'm sorry for being so hasty this morning, and… I wasn't planning for… that to happen"

"Oh no, there's no need to be sorry" I replied, as just pondering the actions I was about to take alone was giving me an erection.

"Really? Oh, that's what I like about you Lucario… your so understanding"

She still hadn't looked round, and so she had no idea of what was about to happen to her.

"Renamon… if something completely out of the blue was about to happen to you, how would you like it to happen?" I asked, shuddering in excitement.

"Oh… that's a funny question… I guess I'd want it to start quickly, even if I wasn't expecting it…"

With those words she had sealed her fate, All in one swift motion, I lunged forwards, lifted her tail, and sunk my shaft directly into her rear.

She let out what was at first a surprised yelp, but slowly sank into a low groan, I brought my mouth up to her ear and whispered "you were asking for it, Renamon…"

She simply smiled, showing her teeth, and said to me "it took you that long to work it out, Lucario?"

Quickly, the tables turned, she pulled off of me, and spun around.

Before I had even realised, she had pinned me to the floor and began sinking down onto my manhood.

"Whoah! What! Hey… you… uhh…" I soon realised my exclamations were completely futile, and so I resigned myself to pleasuring her.

This was definitely not the way I had planned things to turn out… all I wanted to do was see if the bartender's theory would work… but now I had just given her an excuse to have her way with me…

"Don't worry, Lucario… I won't treat you like this all the time…" she said, licking my face and grinning.

It was worrying, my powers are strictly for combat use… but her strength is something she can make use of in a non-violent way, and so she completely overpowered me.

Indeed, she was however unbelievably pleasuring, making love to her was incredible to say the least.

Eventually, she finished, leaving me exhausted.

It dawned on me, with great embarrassment, that I had become a cruel victim of irony.

Despite my vow only an hour earlier, it was me who was now laying exhausted in a puddle of my own seed.

Realising this, I staggered to my feet and sat on the bed, my fur soaked through with the fruit of my labour.

Renamon was sitting on the bed opposite, looking at me, she began to speak.

"Lucario… that was unbelievable… where were you all my life?"

"huh… ye… yeah… was… was… really… good… th… thank… you…"

This was quite something, I knew full well that this was no ordinary romance…

"You know, it's nowhere near over yet, I have so much more to see here, and I want that kind of thing once every week!"

I rolled my eyes, and with a high-pitched moan, fainted.

The End… for now… 


End file.
